Trial by Fire
by Blastbone
Summary: On a seemingly routine trip to return to his own reality, Blaster's ship was hit by a beam of energy, causing Blaster to go to another alternate universe, where he meets a purple dragon. Little does he know that he will have to help save the world...again. Currently on Indefinate Hiatus.
1. End of a Journey

Trial of Fire

Author's Note: Please be advised that I do not own Spyro the Dragon. I only own Blaster and other named OC's. If I had owned Spyro the Dragon, I wouldn't be saying this. Also, the first bit is from Kingdom Hearts, which I also don't own.

* * *

Chapter 1: The End of A Journey

Not many see a ship looking like a turtle traveling through space. Blastbone Clarkson had such a ship, and he was traveling towards a scar in space.

"Captain Clarkson to Radiant Garden Tower," Blaster said into the communicator on his ship. "I am on final approach with the scar."

"Good luck, Blaster," A voice said, coming over the speakers of the ship. The voice belonged to Cid, the Gummi ship expert.

Blaster was an 18-year-old from an alternate reality. He had been in the universe of Kingdom Hearts as he called it for over a year. His six foot frame sported a blue combat suit. His untidy brown hair resembled that of Harry Potter, but didn't come close to being exact, and his brown eyes looked towards a reddish scar from the front of his ship, the _Pegasus_. He was captain of a larger ship, the _Bellerophon_, which was taken over by his closest friend and lover, Charlotte Amature, in his absence.

"Blaster, you have just passed the point of no return," Cid said. "Thanks for helping us. Good luck."

"Thanks, Cid," Blaster replied. "If you need anything, just remember that device I gave you. If you press the button, help will come. I hope to see you again some day."

Blaster was through the scar seconds later, seeing only the nothingness of the Void, the area between universes. On the other side, Blaster saw a white scar and was almost through when a shot of something hit Blaster's ship. Blaster was immediately sucked out into the void, headed towards a green scar while the remains of the _Pegasus_ made it through the blue scar before exploding, and closing the blue scar.

The young man, who had lost consciousness when the shot hit, was unaware that his latest adventure would not be his last, and that this one would be MUCH different from his previous ones.

* * *

"Captain Char," a female said on the bridge of a MASSIVE ship. This ship was the _Bellerophon_, a large ship with a wingspan about as wide as three 747's, as tall as an American Football field, and as long as the Sears Tower on its side. Inside was Blaster's closest friends, Char (who had been promoted to Captain in Blaster's absence), Wendy (the new Second in command), and Cody (the ship maintenance guy). It was Wendy who spoke.

"Char, I picked up the _Pegasus_ for a brief second, but it disappeared as quickly as it came," Wendy said.

"Well, let's go see what happened," Char said. Immediately, the ship traveled to the site of the problem, only to find the debris of the destroyed _Pegasus_.

"There were no survivors," The ship's computer said sadly. "I cannot locate Blaster's wristband."

"Is there anything in the void?" Char asked.

"I'm afraid I can no longer access the void or the alternate realities," Cody said. "The explosion sealed us off."

"How long would it take to get the engines to the state that they were in when we accidentally jumped realities?"

"Approximately 15 years at max power with the oil change halfway through," the ship replied. "If you don't do the oil change halfway through, we would explode instead of jumping realities."

"Let's do this then!" Char exclaimed. "Wake us up from stasis when you need that oil change!"

"Alright!" the computer replied, beaming everyone into chambers that were filling with a water-like liquid. Once all the chambers were filled, with the occupants inside, the occupants quickly fell asleep, and held in suspended animation, and waiting for the moment when they will be called back to action to save Blaster.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" Blaster heard for the second time in his life after switching realities. This time, however, Blaster opened his eyes to see a purple dragon with small yellow horns, a yellow tail "spike", and small yellow ribbed wings staring at him.

"WOAH!" Blaster said, struggling to back away from this dragon. However, Blaster realized that his voice had changed, back to when he was about 9 years old. Blaster instantly thought he had only regressed when he switched realities this time, but fate dealt him a different hand.

Blaster tried to stand up, but found it hard. Looking down, he realized that his hands and feet had turned into scaly claws, and he noticed that, when on all four legs, he was the exact same size as the purple dragon. What really freaked him out was the fact that his skin seemed to be covered in black scales, and had a tail to match. It eventually took Blaster a look in a mirror of sorts to realize that he was now a small, black dragon, with small, silver horns, a silver tail "spike", and silver ribbed wings.

"WOAH!" Blaster exclaimed. "I never looked at myself in a mirror before," he added quickly, as the purple dragon stared. It was now Blaster noticed that the purple dragon had a yellow dragonfly hovering near him.

"Who are you?" the purple dragon asked.

"I'm Blaster," Blaster replied. "What about you?"

"I'm Spyro," the purple dragon said. "And this is my friend, Sparx."

"Nice to meet you," Blaster said seconds before he looked around to find crystal statues of much larger dragons. "What in the world happened here?"

"That would be Gnasty Gnorc," Spyro said. "He turned the gems here into his own Gnorc soldiers, and simultaneously froze all of the dragons here, save for you and me."

"How come you didn't get hit?" Blaster asked.

"Probably the same reason you didn't," Spyro replied. "I was so small, the beam shot right over my head."

"So, I take it we are going to have to free these guys," Blaster said. "Then let's get down to business."

"Where's your dragonfly?" Spyro suddenly asked as Blaster began to turn away.

"Why?" Blaster replied. "Do I need one?"

"Well," Spyro said. "It's highly recommended. These little guys offer protection and good luck. At least, I think."

"I don't think I will need good luck," Blaster said. "I've had enough bad luck to last me about a hundred years."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a second golden dragonfly came whizzing by Spyro and Sparx and hovered right in front of Blaster. Blaster, who hadn't expected it, suddenly fell backwards. The new dragonfly snickered at this, causing Blaster to get up angrily. Taking in a giant breath, he quickly breathed out, hoping that the sudden exhaling would result in a blast of fire. However, all that puffed out was a little bit of smoke.

"Guess I have to learn how to breathe fire again!" Blaster muttered. "Who are you?" He added to the second dragonfly.

"I am Blade," The dragonfly said. "I will be your protector."

"What did he say?" Spyro asked. He apparently was unable to hear what the dragonfly said.

"He said that he is Blade, my protector," Blaster replied. "Sounds fitting anyway. Spyro and Sparx, Blaster and Blade."

"True," Spyro replied. "By the way, I forgot to tell you something. Welcome to the Artisans Homeworld!"

Blaster thanked Spyro and began walking around, practicing his flame breath on fodder until he was an expert. One of the times he was "flaming," instead of exhaling, he sneezed, causing ice crystals to shoot out. This confused the black dragon for a few seconds before he and Spyro freed the first dragon that was encased in crystal. The whole time, unbeknownst to Spyro, Blaster, or their dragonfly friends, (but knownst to us…Spaceballs Joke) Blaster's left forearm right about where the wrist was had two small burn scars, that glowed a slight blue.

* * *

**Well, this is the first chapter of a new Spyro story, and, as you can see, it is based on the original series, not the Legend of Spyro series (which I might come back to). Please R&R. Flames will be returned by either Spyro or my new Dragon-form OC, Blaster!**


	2. The Artisan Home World

Author's Note: Please be advised that I do not own Spyro the Dragon. I only own Blaster and Blade. If I had owned Spyro the Dragon, I wouldn't be saying this.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Artisan Home World

Blaster and Spyro began to run around the immediate area, collecting some gems and killing some Gnorc Soldiers. Sparx and Blade had to keep up with the two dragons, who were beginning to look at each other like brothers. Soon enough, the two Dragonflies were buzzing to each other.

"Looks like they are getting to know each other," Blaster said, picking up some gems and watching them magically disappear on contact. "It's a shame I don't know much about myself."

This happened to be the truth for once in Blaster's case. He was unaware of his previous adventures; completely unaware he was from a different universe. For all he knew, he was a rare, black and silver dragon running around with an extremely rare purple and yellow dragon, and had no memories of his earlier years. Eventually, Spyro began to speak.

"So, how bad do you think we could get him?"

"Huh?" Blaster replied, obviously not paying attention.

"Gnasty Gnorc," Spyro said. "How bad do you think we will get him?"

"Depends," Blaster replied, toasting a sheep-like fodder, and releasing a butterfly for Blade. "We want him burnt to a crisp, correct?"

"Well, that's what I want to do," Spyro said.

"I wanna to-…to-…" Blaster said, as if trying to stifle another sneeze, but was unsuccessful. The resulting sneeze caused ice crystals to come out of Blaster's nose and freeze the nearest sheep into a block of ice. This caused Blaster to pause for a second. "On second thought, if I can't torch him, I'll give him the cold shoulder."

"Okay, so, we are trying to get the gems and save the dragons," Spyro said. "So far, we have saved four dragons and found about 95 gems, but I don't know where the other gems are. We should have 100 by now."

"Search me!" Blaster replied. The two dragons searched the world over, but found nothing. Well, nothing until Blaster found a treasure chest they missed.

"Found them," Blaster said.

"Great," Spyro replied. "If we keep getting all the gems in each world, we'll have all the gems by the time we beat Gnasty."

"And how many are there?"

"Can't remember if it's 12000 or 14000," Spyro said. (a)

"Okay," Blaster muttered to himself. "There is a 2000 gem difference. Might be in-between. You never know." Blaster paused, thinking for a second before walking back out into the open with Spyro. "I have a quick question," Blaster said. "If the older dragons could easily take out this Gnorc character, why are they not doing that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Spyro replied. It was Spyro's turn to think for a second. After a few seconds, he remembered what the first freed dragon said. "So, what Nestor said was to find 10 dragons, then head to the Peace Keepers world."

"I counted four," Blade said. Blaster relayed the message.

"So, where do we go from here?" Blaster asked.

"How about a trip through Stone Hill," Spyro said, looking at one of the few portals in the world.

"And how do we go about doing that?" Blaster asked.

"Don't you know how to travel through portals?" Spyro asked.

"Look at me," Blaster said. "I'm stupid."

"I notice," Sparx muttered to Blade.

"Like this," Spyro said, quickly turning around and extending his wings to glide through the portal.

"Oh," Blaster muttered, unfurling his wings and taking off at a run to catch up to Spyro. Sparx and Blade were quick to follow. As the duo glided to Stone Hill, Blaster caught up to Spyro. "I still can't believe you told Argus to do that cool flash again."

"What?" Spyro said defensively. "It was a cool flash and I wanted to see if he could do it again."

Blaster just rolled his eyes before streamlining himself to glide faster than Spyro. The rest of the Dragon Realm needed saving.

* * *

**Please excuse me for not updating in FOREVER…I have been busy with other fics. Please R&R. Flames will be terminated, suggestions welcome.  
**

**(a) Why don't they make SURE they know how many gems they've got?**


End file.
